i'm not worth it
by smoakira
Summary: Alors que la team Arrow est en danger et impuissante face à une tueuse, Felicity risque sa vie pour sauver celle de ses amis. Elle n'a personne à qui elle va manquer, personne ne va pleurer sa mort de toute façon, pas vrai ? (OS Olicity - spoilers saison deux)


**bonjour tout le monde ! je reviens sur le site avec ma première fiction sur la série Arrow, plus précisément sur Olicity, l'otp des otp soyons d'accord.**

**bien-sûr, j'ai encore mes fictions sur Glee qui sont en cours, mais j'ai perdu l'inspiration de les écrire, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de les laisser à l'abandon, alors j'essaye d'écrire un peu chaque jour, mais ça devient plus difficile.**

**anyway, avant que vous ne commenciez à lire cet os, deux trois petites chose : ****_ceci ne contient pas de laurel hate ou idk what, j'adore laurel depuis la fin de la saison deux, même si je ship olicity à mort, je trouve que laurel est importante dans la série. l'histoire se situe après la saison deux donc ne lisait pas sous risque de spoilers. la team arrow se compose d'oliver, diggle, felicity, sara, nyssa, roy et laurel, je sais que c'est une grande équipe par rapport à celle de la série mais j'adore l'équipe comme ça._**

**voilà, bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

"Felicity?" demanda Oliver, enfilant son masque.

"Une minute, une minute... Je l'ai !" Il se retourna vers les écrans de la jeune femme. "Hm, 5 avenue George Town, une ancienne usine de cookies"

"J'aurais adoré cette mission si t'avais pas dit ancienne" ria Sara, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Et moi je serais venue" lui répondit Felicity en souriant et en regardant Oliver de sa chaise.

"Non, hors de question. Cette fille est folle, t'as vu le nombre de cadavres qu'elle laisse derrière elle ? Un par-"

"Un par endroit qu'elle visite. Je sais. Mais même pas dans le camion?" il hocha la tête négativement "Allez, j'ai sauvé Diggle grâce à ce camion" elle regarda ses amis, voyant que seul Oliver semblait ne pas vouloir d'elle sur le terrain.

"Ollie," commença Laurel "laisse la venir, ça me fera de la compagnie dans le camion"

Depuis quelques temps, Laurel avait rejoint la team Arrow en tant que membre provisoire, et même si ça n'enchantait pas tout le monde, notamment Roy, elle s'avérait être utile grâce a son entraînement de fille de policier. Comme toujours maintenant, les filles avaient toujours le dernier mot parce qu'elles étaient en plus grand nombre.

"Bon," il passa son regard entre les deux femmes "je suppose que la solidarité féminine passe avant ta sécurité ?"

* * *

"Parlez-moi les filles"

"Ok donc, je capte son signal wifi en plein milieu de l'usine là, à 100 m de Sara et Nyssa" commença Felicity.

"À 300 m de Diggle et 500 m de Roy et Ollie" continua Laurel.

"C'est l'usine de Willie Wonka ou quoi? Elle fait quoi, 10km de long?" demanda Roy.

"1,4km en fait," Laurel regarda Felicity, étonnée "j'ai grandis ici," commença-t-elle "je venais souvent visiter l'usine avec mon école" elle haussa les épaules de la manière la plus naturelle possible et on entendit Dig et Sara rire à travers les oreillettes.

A l'intérieur de l'usine, les duos et Diggle s'approchaient doucement mais surement du point donné par les filles. Alors qu'ils se mirent à apercevoir une lumière, comme un écran d'ordinateur, quelque chose siffla dans l'air et Roy se retrouva pendu par les pieds à au moins 10 m du sol. En entendant les cris du jeune homme, tout le monde à l'intérieur de l'usine et dans la camionnette attendit des explications de sa part.

"Roy?" commença Laurel.

"Roy ! Parle moi !" continua Felicity.

"Je, je suis à une dizaine de mètres du sol, pendu par les pieds" répondit-il, dans l'oreillette, on put entendre un son strident et une plainte de la part de Roy "c'est un fil électrique, je peux pas y toucher"

"Et tes flèches ?" demanda Laurel.

"Tombées, je suis complètement à l'envers !" il râla de frustration et alors qu'Oliver commençait à dégainer une flèche pour couper le câble qui soulevait Roy, le sifflement refit surface et il se retrouva en l'air à côté de Roy, ses flèches rejoignant celles de son ami au sol.

"Oliver?" demanda Felicity prudemment et c'est Roy qui lui répondit.

"Il est avec moi, littéralement, genre pendu par les pieds aussi" on entendit un soupir de la part du plus vieux.

"On arrive" dit Sara avec Nyssa, qui furent rejointes par Diggle, sous leurs deux acolytes. Soudain, le couteau qu'avait Sara dans la poche transperça sa combinaison et tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique, suivit par les différentes armes des deux autres membres de l'équipe.

"C'est quoi ce bordel?" demanda Diggle, essayant tant bien que mal de décoller son arme du sol.

Felicity pianota à une vitesse folle sur sa tablette avant de crier dans son oreillette "C'est un aimant !" elle fit une pause "dans le sol, il y a un aimant ultra puissant, c'est, c'est pour ça que bâtiment a résister au tremblement des Glades, l'aimant a repoussé les tremblements mais maintenant-"

"Mais maintenant il attire toutes nos armes" coupa Sara. On put entendre les soupirs agacés de tout le monde dans les oreillettes.

"Mais j'ai un moyen de le désactiver," elle se tourna vers Laurel "il faut qu'une de nous deux aille couper le courant à l'intérieur de l'usine" trois sifflements distincts se firent entendre dans les oreillettes et les deux femmes à l'intérieur de la camionnette se crispèrent en attendant des nouvelles de leur amis.

"Bon," commença Diggle "bah maintenant on est tous au même point : culminant" Felicity étouffa un rire, sachant très bien qu'il fallait de reconcentrer sur l'électricité à couper.

"J'y vais," commença Laurel "si Oliver apprends que je t'ai laissée sortir d'ici il va me tuer sur place" la brune sorti du camion en suivant les instructions de la blonde. Arrivée à la porte donnée, elle entra prudemment mais fut surprise par un couteau sous sa gorge et une voix de femme qui lui disait d'avancer dans l'usine. Felicity paniqua et décida de sortir prudemment du camion pour aller vers l'usine. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle vit les 6 corps pendant de ses amis bouger dans un bruit mécanique. Elle s'avança pour se retrouver derrière des barils et voir la femme qui les avaient pendus comme des lapins. Elle eut un choc, sans son masque de tueuse, la femme ressemblait étrangement à sa meilleure amie du MIT. Un peu trop même.

De leurs côtés, les 6 amis commençaient peu à peu à perdre connaissance, quand tout à coup les câbles bougèrent sur le côté puis des espèces de broches furent lancées sur leurs avant bras et torses, avant qu'ils ne redescendent peu à peu vers le sol. À à peine un mètre du sol, les six personnes se sentirent attirés par celui-ci, et dans un mouvement, ils furent plaqués contre le sol. Chacun entendit Felicity dans ses oreilles dire "broches aimantées" et malgré le fait d'être désarmés, chacun était content d'être sur le sol et non pas en l'air. Des bruits de talons se firent entendre et une femme sortit littéralement de l'ombre créée par les barils empilés dans l'usine.

"Bienvenue chez moi, petits justiciers," Felicity hoqueta, elle connaissait cette voix "comme vous le savez, je suis la seule armée ici, alors vous savez ce que ça veut dire? Je suis la plus puissante de nous sept," elle marqua une pause "donc, qui vais-je tuer aujourd'hui ?" elle s'approcha de Diggle et planta son canon sur son front "Toi, je suppose. T'es le gars baraqué du groupe n'est-ce pas? Je suis sortie avec un gars comme toi à la fac, il s'appelait-" avant qu'elle ne continue, Felicity sortit de sa cachette.

"Jack," tout le monde se retourna vers la voix apeurée de la blonde, chacun ayant peur pour sa vie. "C'était Jack Sorbier, en deuxième année de fac. Je suis sortie avec son frère, Henry." dit-elle plus calmement. Felicity jeta un regard a tout des camarades, complètement perdus.

"Felicity..." la femme devant elle se décomposa devant la blonde, les larmes aux yeux.

"Erica," elle hésita à faire un câlin à son amie de fac, mais vu les circonstances, elle se résigna. Et lorsque celle-ci planta son canon sur son front, elle décida que non, les câlins n'étaient pas de rigueur. La blonde garda son sang froid et regarda son amie dans les yeux "je sais que tu veux tuer tout ceux qui se mettent en travers de ton chemin, mais eux ne le sont pas, là c'est moi qui est en travers de ton chemin Erica, alors s'il te plait détache-les" les deux amies se fixèrent avant que la brune ne baisse son arme.

"Alors, c'est par eux que tu m'as remplacée, par une ligue de justiciers de la nuit?" elle était énervée mais Felicity n'avait pas peur de son ancienne meilleure amie.

"Et toi, par une traînée de cadavres et des 9 millimètres ?" la brune repointa son arme sur la blonde.

"Je dois tuer quelqu'un Fe"

"Erica, je n'ai absolument rien à perdre," chacun voulait crier à Felicity qu'elle avait tord mais ils savaient que ça allait énerver l'autre femme plus qu'autre chose "Erica, écoutes-moi," elle posa la main devant le canon de l'arme de son amie "tu dois tuer quelqu'un ? Bien, ce sera moi. Tout ces gens ici on quelqu'un qui les pleurera, tout comme toi tu as pleuré Liam pendant des années," elle marqua une pause, ravalant difficilement sa salive et analysant la réaction de son vis-à-vis, puis pointa Oliver "lui, il a une soeur qui a déjà perdu ses deux parents et qui n'a que son frère pour l'aider," elle continua avec Roy "il a une petite amie," puis avec Sara "elle a une petite amie, des parents et une sœur, tout comme elle," dit-elle en pointant Laurel, "elles ont une famille qui les aime. Lui," elle pointa Dig "lui, il a une femme enceinte. Une femme enceinte de son enfant, Erica, un enfant qui ne peut pas grandir sans père" elle pointa finalement Nyssa "elle a un père et une petite amie qui l'aiment infiniment"

Tout le monde regardait Felicity faire preuve de beaucoup de courage face à une femme plutôt instable psychologiquement. Laurel était en pleurs et le reste du groupe était surpris face au sang-froid de leur amie. Oliver, quant à lui, était partagé entre l'envie de tuer la brune sur place et l'envie de prendre la blonde dans ses bras et lui dire qu'elle a tord, que quelqu'un la pleurera aussi. Felicity avait, elle, des larmes qui dévalait son visage sans avoir le contrôle dessus, mais elle continua son monologue.

"Moi, je n'ai rien. Et tu le sais, Erica. Je suis qu'une petite fille de l'aile technique d'une entreprise tellement grande que je passais inaperçu la-bas," le cœur d'Oliver se serra, se sentant coupable de ne l'avoir approchée que pour ses compétences informatiques alors qu'elle renfermait bien plus que ça. "et encore," elle ria nerveusement "cette merveilleuse entreprise a fait faillite ! Je passe mes nuits avec ces gens là," continua-t-elle "des gens qui savent se battre et se défendre alors que moi je sais juste pianoter sur un clavier ! Le reste tu le connais Erica, je n'ai pas de frère et sœur et je ne sais même pas si mes parents sont encore en vie ou pas" elle marqua une pause, regardant son vis-à-vis qui semblait réfléchir et finit son monologue "et je n'ai aucun petit ami ou fiancé et je suis encore moins enceinte, je suis seule Erica, eux non. Tu m'as toujours fait confiance jusqu'à présent, libère-les et prends-moi à leur place, fais-moi confiance une dernière fois"

La blonde était restée étonnement calme devant son amie qui pointait un revolver sur elle. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait être convaincante quand il s'agissait de situations extrêmes, et cette situation était carrément extrême. La brune recula, menaçant toujours Felicity avec son arme, appuya un bouton coupant tout le système électrique de l'usine et libérant les 6 otages. Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse bouger, la brune attrapa Felicity, la plaquant contre elle, revolver sur la tempe. Oliver et Roy armèrent leurs arcs tandis que Diggle, Sara et Nyssa récupéraient leurs couteaux et revolver, menaçant la brune qui tenait leur amie.

"Personne ne bouge sinon elle se prend une balle devant vous, elle se prendra une balle de toute façon, mais je serais vous j'aimerais juste pas voir ça" tout le monde recula, prenant au sérieux la menace de la jeune femme puis Oliver se fit entendre.

"Partez," tout le monde le regarda, incrédule "je reste, il est hors de question que je laisse Felicity mourir seule avec elle"

Après quelques regards échangés, tout le monde parti sauf Oliver. Il regardait Felicity dans les yeux, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle paraissait avoir mal, mais ça devait venir du contact froid de l'arme contre sa tempe. Elle lança un regard à Oliver et il comprit immédiatement.

"Tu restes, l'archer?" commença la brune "d'accord, comme tu veux" elle ferma les yeux "désolée Fe, tu as été ma meilleure amie pendant nos années de fac, mais je dois le faire"

Felicity ferma les yeux priant intérieurement que son plan ait marché. La brune pressa la détente contre sa tempe et rien ne se produit en dehors d'un cliquetis. Felicity en profita pour donner un coup de coude dans le flan de son amie, et Oliver planta une flèche dans son mollet. Couchée par terre, Erica cria de douleur alors que Felicity s'avança vers elle en secouant sa manche vers le bas.

"Il y a pas que toi qui peut jouer avec les aimants, Erica," elle montra la balle du revolver à son amie "je savais que tu n'avais qu'une seule balle et qu'un seul pistolet, c'est ta signature" elle sentit Oliver la rejoindre, posant une main dans le creux de son dos.

"Ça va ?" elle secoua la tête positivement, se retournant vers son amie en sortant son portable.

"Détective Lance?" l'homme et elle échangèrent quelques mots, dont l'adresse et l'identité de la tueuse. Felicity raccrocha et releva son amie contre un meuble qui semblait être son bureau. Oliver tira deux flèches qui la coincèrent contre le bois et des sirènes se firent entendre. La blonde se pencha vers Erica. "Je viendrais te voir, Erica, et à ta sortie je serais la,"

"Si elle sort un jour," intervint Oliver et Felicity ignora la remarque de l'homme.

"parce que tout le monde mérite une seconde chance" son amie lui sourit légèrement puis les deux autres quittèrent le bâtiment.

* * *

Oliver et Felicity avaient décidé, sur la route du retour, de taquiner quelque peu leurs amis. Oliver rentra donc dans le QG, la tête baissée et cachée sous sa capuche. Tout le monde se retourna vers lui et s'inquiéta. Il releva la tête et ils découvrirent qu'il souriait. Puis, Felicity apparut dans l'encart de la porte et on put entendre des soupirs de soulagement, ils étaient visiblement tous tendus par rapport à la "mort imminente" de leur amie. Tous enlacèrent la petite blonde, qui avait les larmes aux yeux par toute cette affection.

"Ça fait beaucoup d'émotions pour une seule journée" lui dit Diggle, avant de la prendre dans ses bras gentiment. Elle essaya un peu ses yeux et fit face a tous ses amis.

"Alors comme ça," commença Sara en pointant une Laurel aux yeux rouges "tu n'as personne qui pourrait te pleurer ?" Felicity rougit et regarda son amie avant de la prendre dans ses bras une nouvelle fois. "T'es mignonne mais t'es une imbécile un peu," la brune reçu des regards noirs de la part d'Oliver et de Nyssa "bah quoi? Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pas pleuré si elle t'avait envoyé à la morgue? Que personne n'aurait pleuré?" elle désigna Oliver, "Heureusement qu'il lui a planté une flèche je ne sais où"

"Oh, mais j'ai rien fait" répondit Oliver, levant les deux mains en l'air et souriant à Felicity, recevant un regard interrogateur de tout les autres.

"Non, c'est vrai. Je me suis débrouillée" tout le monde se tourna vers Felicity qui rendait son sourire à Oliver.

"Ok, quelqu'un m'explique ?" intervint Roy.

"C'est simple, elle a voulu jouer avec des aimants, alors moi aussi. J'ai toujours un aimant dans mon téléphone, on en a tous d'ailleurs, même dans vos téléphones, ça empêche qui que ce soit de nous tracer, donc comme ça personne ne sait ou on est dans le repère ou en mission et on est pas traçables don-" avant de continuer elle reconnu ce fameux regard chez tout le monde, le regard qui dit _abrège-Felicity-s'il-te-plait_ et soupira "donc je l'ai sorti et mis dans ma main. Quand j'ai mis ma main sur son revolver, la balle a traversé le canon avec la puissance de l'aimant et est venu se loger dans ma main et j'ai tout glissé dans ma manche après" elle souriait à ses amis, visiblement fière de son plan.

"Et comment tu savais qu'elle-" commença Nyssa.

"Qu'elle avait qu'une seule balle?" coupa la blonde "c'est simple, avec tout les cadavres qu'elle tuait, elle laissait sur la scène un revolver par terre et une seule balle, dans le corps de la victime." elle fit une pause puis réfléchit avant d'ajouter "et puis notre devise a la fac c'était : la seule, l'unique et la meilleure, étant donné que c'était ma seule meilleure amie de fac" elle fit une petit moue et se retourna vers ses ordinateurs avant d'ajouter "on peut se remettre au boulot? Je suis sure qu'il n'y a pas qu'Erica comme méchante dans cette ville"

"Hm, tu veux pas prendre une journée, pour te remettre de tout ça ?" proposa Diggle, posant une main sur son épaule.

"Non, ça va aller. J'ai déjà faillit être tuée plein de fois" Oliver leva les yeux au ciel et tout le monde lui donna un de ces regards _bitch-please_ alors elle commença à compter sur ses doigts "fou drogué au vertigo, poseur de bombe, maniaque des horloges, Slade Wilson, explosion de mes ordinateurs, tremblement des Glades, collier explosive autour du cou, sous-sol d'un casino, tueurs rancuniers" elle se stoppa, semblant réfléchir et tout le monde ria un peu pour la forme.

* * *

"Bon, j'y vais moi les enfants"

"Bonne nuit Dig," il partit vers les escaliers en saluant de la main ses amis qui lui souhaitaient une bonne nuit.

"On y va bientôt aussi les filles?" proposa Laurel au couple de jeunes femmes penchées sur deux ordinateurs "je suis exténuée, et j'ai un procès demain a 14h" les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent et les sœurs Lance avec Nyssa saluèrent Oliver et Felicity (la blonde se retrouvant encore dans les bras des jeunes femmes) avant de partir, les laissant seuls dans la salle. Ils avaient l'habitude d'être les derniers à partir, après tout, rien ni personne ne les attendait le lendemain, même pas du travail depuis de Queen Consolidated avait fait faillite. Alors souvent, Oliver s'entraînait et Felicity surfait vaguement sur le web. Ça, elle pouvait le faire chez elle aussi, mais ici elle se sentait un peu moins seule.

"T'as faim?" lui proposa soudainement Oliver, arrêtant ses tractions "le livreur de sushi passe peut-être encore a cette heure-ci"

Elle retourna son fauteuil vers lui, considérant son offre avec un petit rire "A une heure du matin?"

"On peut pas savoir si on a pas essayé" Il passa un coup de fil et les deux amis découvrirent qu'effectivement, à une heure du matin les livreurs passaient encore. 15 minutes plus tard, à l'entrée du Verdant se présenta un jeune homme, plutôt mignon à vrai dire, qui se mît immédiatement à flirter avec Felicity.

"Des sushis pour madame-hm, mademoiselle Smoak?"

"C'est moi," répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. Oliver, toujours inquiet pour elle, s'était placé à côté d'elle, derrière la porte en métal.

"Attendez, je mets un petit supplément," il sortit un crayon de sa poche arrière et nota son numéro de téléphone sur la boîte en carton. Le jeune homme avait visiblement à peine 18 ans, c'était surement un boulot d'été pour lui. Elle lui tendit un billet de 20 dollars.

"J'aurais préféré que tu mettes un sachet de wasabi plutôt," elle lui fit un sourire désolé alors qu'il allait lui rendre la monnaie elle ajouta "garde la monnaie, tu pourras toujours aller t'acheter des sucettes" le jeune homme la regarda avant de s'approcher d'elle.

"Je dis jamais non à une sucette, personnellement..." avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, elle plaça un méchant coup de pied entre les jambes du garçon, qui se recula de douleur.

"Bonne chance pour remonter sur ce scooter" elle referma la porte d'entrée de la boîte de nuit et fit face à Oliver. Elle avait visiblement oublié qu'il été là, puisqu'il se trouvait très proche d'elle, aussi proche que le livreur venait de l'être. Il voulait la tester, voir comment c'était possible qu'elle puisse se défendre comme ça.

"Monsieur Queen, laissez-moi passer si vous voulez avoir des enfants un jour"

"J'ai pas peur"

"Ah? Ecoute," il tendit l'oreille et on pouvait encore entendre le livreur gémir sous la douleur du coup de la blonde. "tu veux vraiment vivre ça ?" il hésita et lui souriait gentiment "s'il te plait, Oliver, j'ai pas vraiment envie de t'infliger 30 minutes de douleur"

"Hm, ok" il se recula, levant les mains en signe de défaite et ils avancèrent tout les deux vers le sous sol de la boîte. "t'allais vraiment me frapper?"

"Oliver, j'adore les sushis, évidemment que j'allais le faire si tu m'avais barré la route plus longtemps," elle marqua une pause pendant qu'il composait le code d'accès au sous sol "mais ça aurait été moins marrant qu'avec ce type-là"

"J'aurais pu te défendre tu sais? J'étais la pour ça," il lui souria alors qu'elle installa les sushis sur une table métallique du QG.

"Je sais," ils s'assirent face à face "mais je sais aussi me défendre, surtout face à un pré-pubère"

"Il faisait 20 cm de plus que toi, Felicity"

"Mais il avait des testicules !" elle s'arrêta en voyant le regard de son vis-à-vis puis repris "Je crois que vous avez aucune idée d'à quel point c'est une faiblesse pour vous"

"Crois-moi je le sais" Felicity faillit s'étouffer avec son maki en entendant le sous-entendu de l'homme en face d'elle. "Enfin, je le sais... Disons que j'en ai fait l'expérience"

"Non merci, Oliver," ria t-elle "je veux pas entendre parler de tous les coups que tu t'es pris dans les... parties"

"Je parlais pas de coups, je parlais de-" avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, Felicity lui fourra un sushi dans la bouche.

"Non," elle ria en l'étouffant avec un sushi "tais-toi s'il te plait sinon le prochain sera au wasabi" il manqua de s'étouffer "j'ai pas du tout envie d'écouter tes histoires d'incidents" elle croqua dans une boulette de riz "c'est pas ma faute si tu sais pas te contrôler"

"Roh," il leva les yeux au ciel "c'est pas une question de contrôle, c'est une question de..." marqua une pause pour réfléchir "d'émotions" leurs yeux se fixèrent alors que la blonde mâchait lentement sa bouchée de riz.

"Je," elle toussa "j'ai besoin d'eau" elle se retourna pour aller chercher une bouteille d'eau dans son sac et revint à la table avec. elle en but une gorgée tout en réfléchissant, se demandant si ça allait être comme ça pour toujours être, elle étant la fille qui y avait cru et lui étant le gars qui l'avait fait espérer ? Elle reposa la bouteille silencieusement et se reconcentra sur les sushis.

* * *

"Problème de transport, mademoiselle Smoak?"

"Et bien, monsieur Queen, il semblerait que j'ai omis de penser que je n'avais plus ma voiture depuis l'histoire Slade Wilson et que c'était votre chauffeur, qui est reparti chez lui il y a plus de 4h, qui m'avait emmenée tout à l'heure"

"Alors, je vous ramène, mademoiselle Smoak?" elle acquiesça avant d'entrer dans la voiture côté passager. Lorsqu'Oliver s'assit sur le siège conducteur, il soupira "Faut vraiment qu'on arrête ça Felicity"

"Ça ?"

"Les monsieur et mademoiselle"

"Oh, ça." elle posa des yeux sur lui "J'aime plutôt bien moi" elle contempla son ancien patron faire des mouvements souple avec le volant puis se reconcentra sur la route en secouant la tête. Elle pensait à un autre _ça_, bien évidemment. Oliver nota son geste.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" il jeta quelques regards inquiets vers elle.

"Rien," elle soupira et admira la route sombre "rien, tout va parfaitement bien" à ce moment la, elle ne savait pas qui elle voulait vraiment convaincre, lui ou elle-même. Ils arrivèrent en bas de chez elle, Oliver descendit en même temps, bien décidé à connaître le fond de la pensée de la jeune femme. Elle essaya de se faufiler discrètement jusque chez elle mais il attrapa son bras.

"Je te raccompagne"

"Pourquoi? C'est pas comme si elle allait me suivre jusque chez moi ou quoique ce soit !" elle nota son regard de _ne-compte-pas-sur-moi-pour-te-lâcher-les-baskets_ et se dit qu'elle n'était pas si convaincante que ça avec certaines personnes. Elle soupira et ils avancèrent tout les deux dans l'immeuble.

"Felicity, tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il se passe, vraiment ?"

"Oliver, il y a rien je-"

"Felicity." son ton se voulait ferme et elle compris qu'elle ne pouvait plus garder ça pour elle encore longtemps de tout façon, elle soupira alors qu'ils arrivaient devant sa porte.

"Si mon plan avait pas marché, là-bas, avec Erica, je serais morte," elle marqua une pause, cherchant ses clés puis regardant Oliver "je serais morte et même si j'ai dis des trucs sur le fait de me sentir à l'écart du groupe et tout, il y a quand même un tas de choses que j'aurais aimé dire"

"Dis-les alors"

"Comme si c'était simple. C'est pas simple c'est," elle réfléchit au bon mot, au mot correct qui pourrait faire passer un message silencieux "c'est impensable." il ouvrit la bouche légèrement, mais aucun son ne sortit, son cœur rata un battement quand il croisa le regard triste de la blonde en face de lui et il compris immédiatement de quoi elle parlait, évidemment qu'elle parlait de ça, évidemment qu'elle parlait de lui se comportant comme un espèce d'idiot qui lui a laissé croire que tout ce qu'il a avait dit été uniquement pour atteindre Slade et pas pour autre chose. Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de l'homme en face d'elle, elle ouvrit sa porte et entra chez elle. Alors qu'elle allait fermer la porte, Oliver plaça son pied pour la bloquer et la regarda.

"Alors arrête d'y penser" un rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres de la blonde.

"C'est toi qui me dit ça?" elle le fixa et dis tout bas "ce qui se passe en Russie" elle s'arrêta quelques secondes puis continua "reste en Russie" et Oliver leva les yeux au ciel "alors me dit pas d'arrêter de penser quand c'est toi qui.. freine tout ça" elle mis immédiatement sa main devant sa bouche puis se frappa le front "dis moi que j'ai pas dit ça à haute voix" il hocha la tête en souriant légèrement devant sa gène et un blanc s'installa, la blonde toujours à sa porte et lui dans l'entrée, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

"Je vais y aller" il se retourna et commença à partir.

"Même pas de bonne nuit?" cria Felicity, et comme réponse elle eu uniquement un petit signe de la main de la part de son patron. Elle ferma la porte en souriant et s'assis contre celle-ci, se maudissant, quelle espèce de débile elle avait été d'avoir dit ça à haute voix, elle soupira maudissant sa bouche incapable de s'empêcher de s'ouvrir quand il faut pas.

Oliver, pendant ce temps, descendait doucement les marches et arrivé au hall d'entrée il se frappa le front comme l'avait fait Felicity avant. Il remonta les marches deux à deux et se retrouva de nouveau devant la porte de la blonde. Il cogna deux fois sur le bois. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle avait troqué sa robe contre un tee-shirt à manches courtes et un short et Oliver la trouva encore pus belle que d'habitude. Sa brosse à dent à la bouche, elle regarda son vis-à-vis avec étonnement et enleva le bâton de sa bouche.

"Oliver?"

Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers elle, prenant son visage en coupe et déposant un baiser sur les lèvres encore légèrement fushia de la jeune femme. Il voulait que ce soit chaste, rapide, tendre, rien de bien méchant. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse repousser et partir, Felicity réagit plus vite que prévu et approfondit son baiser, s'agrippant à son tee-shirt d'une main et plaçant l'autre sur la nuque d'Oliver, oubliant sa brosse à dent. Finalement, par manque d'air, il la repoussa doucement et colla son front au sien.

"Bonne nuit, Felicity" elle ria légèrement, puis il se retourna et partit vers le couloir. Lorsqu'elle avait enfin fermé sa porte derrière lui, il passa une main sur sa nuque, sentant encore la peau de Felicity sur la sienne et rentra en contact avec quelque chose dans ses cheveux. Il regarda ses doigts et remarqua que la substance était du dentifrice, il fronça les sourcils, se demandant d'où ça pouvait venir. son portable vibra dans sa poche, c'était un message de Felicity.

**_je crois que t'as du dentifrice dans les cheveux._**

* * *

**tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam j'espère que vous avez aimé mes petits. pitiez, laissez une petite review, j'aimerais bien avoir un peu de feedback sur cet os.**

**bisous, léouche.**


End file.
